In many situations it is not possible or not suitable to grow plants at ground level. Many older and disabled people, and particularly those bound to their wheelchair, are not able to manage a planting efficiently at ground level.
When plants are cultivated and grown indoors to be planted outdoors later on, various types of boxes and the like are used, which are placed on tables, benches or the like. Frequent problems with the watering, the runoff of surplus water as well as the soil cultivation occur.
In, e.g., public buildings it is often difficult and expensive to make alterations in a flower or plant arrangement with flower boxes.
The object of the present invention is to suggest a plant growing system of the type mentioned above, which is versatile and allows growing indoors as well as outdoors, and which allows working in a sitting position at the table e.g. in a wheel chair and which allows fast alterations or exchanges of flower arrangements and the like depending on the wishes.